brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphs/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim, a boy, and his robot friend, Moby, stand on the deck of a wooden sailing ship. Tim wears a captain's hat, and Moby holds a handheld telescope. TIM: Ah, cruising around the Caribbean in search of adventure… this sure is the life, isn’t it, Moby? Moby beeps. A parrot flies overhead and drops a small parchment. TIM: Whoa, what’s this? On-screen, Tim opens the parchment. Text reads as Tim narrates: Welcome travelers. We have learned that you are searching for the Monster of Youth. Follow these clues and eternal childhood will be yours! TIM: The Monster of Youth? Never heard of it. But… well, okay, let’s do it! On-screen, Tim turns the parchment over. Text reads as Tim narrates: For your first task, you must find your way to the Caribbean nation with the most ducats! TIM: Ducats? Moby beeps. TIM: Oh, money. Well this sounds like a job for my trusty world fact book. On-screen, Tim pulls out a large book and flips through the pages. TIM: You can find anything in here. Let’s see. Caribbean countries with the coolest flags, Caribbean countries with the most spectacular shipwrecks… ah, here it is, Caribbean countries with the highest gross domestic product. On-screen, Tim looks over a list of countries, each with a different dollar amount. Moby beeps. TIM: Oh, that’s a measure of how much money a country has. But, you know, this list of numbers is all garbled and confusing. Maybe we could use a graph to help us visualize which one has the most, uh, ducats. A label appears, reading, graph. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, I’m thinking we can use a bar graph. A label appears, reading, bar graph. A grid with an x-axis and a y-axis appears. TIM: First we list all the independent countries of the Caribbean along the bottom, or x-axis, and on the left-hand y-axis we mark off levels of, um, ducatage. On-screen, the names of countries appear along the x-axis. Increasing dollar amounts appear along the y-axis. TIM: We can use the graph to compare values of money per person for each country. On-screen, bars of varying height appear along the x-axis, one for each country. The tallest bar is above the Bahamas. TIM: Looks like we’re headed to… The Bahamas! Moby beeps. Time passes. Tim and Moby’s ship sails into a harbor. TIM: I wonder what we do now? I really want to find this Monster of Youth… Aah! On-screen, a seagull soars overhead and drops another parchment. Text reads as Tim narrates: Well done. For your next clue you must find the Bahaman island with the largest area compared with the area of all the Bahamas combined. Godspeed. TIM: Okay, who’s sending us these things, and how can they see us? Moby beeps. TIM: Well, let’s go back to my fact book. I have a listing here of the biggest islands of the Bahamas, sorted by area. On-screen, Tim looks over a list of islands, each with a different area in square kilometers. Moby beeps. TIM: I think we should use another graph to help us see it more clearly. Since we’re graphing pieces of a whole, let’s use a circle graph, or pie graph. A label appears, reading, circle graph or pie graph. A blank circle appears. Moby beeps. TIM: Right. The island of Abacau has 1,680 square kilometers; Acklins and the Crooked Islands have 520 square kilometers; Andros has 5,960… and so on. On-screen, slices of varying size fill up the circle, one for each country. The biggest slice is labeled, Andros. TIM: Andros island has the largest slice, so I guess it’s the island with the largest area! Moby beeps. TIM: Off to Andros, my good man… uh, robot! On-screen, time passes. Tim and Moby's ship sails into a harbor at night. Tim holds a lantern. TIM: Huh, I don’t see any birds. I wonder if we made a wrong turn? Aah! On-screen, a long tentacle reaches out of the water and places a parchment in front of Tim. TIM: Okay, just an octopus, nothing to see here. On-screen, Tim opens the parchment. Text reads as Tim narrates: You have proven yourselves worthy seafarers. For your final task, you must disembark and find the nest of the fabled Bahamian Chickcharnies. Once there you will encounter the legendary Monster of Youth. Cheerio. TIM: What the heck is a Chickcharney, and where are we going to find one? On-screen, Tim and Moby row ashore. Time passes as they walk around the island. Night turns to day. They stop to rest. Moby beeps. TIM: Yeah, me too. I’m starting to wonder whether these Chickcharnies exist at all. I mean, I’m all for finding the Monster of Youth, but what’s the point if it’s going to take us forever? Let me double check my fact book to see if they even exist. On-screen, Tim opens his book. TIM: Huh. Well, according to this line graph, the number of chickcharney sightings has decreased steadily over the last 300 years. A label appears, reading, line graph. A grid appears with years along the x-axis and number of chickcharney sightings along the y-axis. A jagged line peaks at the year seventeenhundred, then steadily falls until the year 2000. Moby beeps. TIM: Yeah, see the number of sightings is plotted against the scale of years from earliest to latest. You know, Moby, they could be extinct… On-screen, something moves in a nearby tree. TIM: What was that? On-screen, a winged creature with blue and purple feathers, yellow limbs, and red eyes, dangles upside down from the tree. TIM: What could it be? It’s so funny-looking! Uh, Hello! We’re looking for the Monster of Youth! On-screen, the chickcharney flaps its wings. CHICKCHARNEY: I am the Monster of Youth! But I’m afraid you’re too late. My powers of granting eternal youth are all used up. I can only sit around these fair forests sending parchments to youngsters like yourself and offering words of wisdom instead. TIM: Ah… okay. So, what wisdom do you have for us? CHICKCHARNEY: One word: Plastics, my dear boy! Plastics! TIM: Plastics? Um… Gee… Thanks.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts